Portgas D. Ace
Summary Ace is a Member of the Whitebeard Pirates and Luffys "Brother" Profile Name: Portgas D. Ace Alias: Firefist Series: One Piece Gender: Male Classification: 'Human, Former 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates '''Powers & Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki (Haōshoku Haki), Exceptional Willpower, Limited Heat Resistance (Was one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching), Elemental Intangibility (Fire), Fire Manipulation, Decent Marksmanship '''Attack Potency: City Level+ (He could give Yami-Teach a good fight) Range: Several hundred meters Speed: MHS+ (Should be about as fast as Law) Durability: City Level+ (Tanked 2 Punches from Yami-Blackbeard,Logia Intangibillity and regeneration also makes him very hard) Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: '''Class PJ '''Stamina: '''Very High,was able to battle against Jinbe in a five-day long fight '''Intelligence: '''Not overly smart excluding battle, expert in hand-to-hand '''Standard Equipment: A Knife Weaknesses: As a Devil Fruit user, Ace is incapable of swimming and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, magma can directly harm him as it surpasses his heat resistance. Notable Techniques: - Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is, however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Ace is one of these people. *Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Kid Ace demonstrated Haoshoku Haki, when he made almost all the Bluejam pirates faint. It was triggered though in a moment of anger when the pirates wounded Luffy. - Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as control it. The fruit's major strength like other Logia types allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Ace is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Ace is able to create fire-based attacks. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending should the attack be close range and such. Though the user is fire in the elemental state, they are weak against magma, which can consume flames and can be burned by it despite their dispersion, making it their natural enemy. *Hiken: Ace's apparent signature attack. Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. *Higan: Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire at them. *Shinka: Shiranui: Ace launches two long lances made of fire at his opponent's chest. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing their chest. *Jūjika: Ace puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of flame directly at his opponent. *Hotarubi Hidaruma: Ace creates many small fireballs that float around an enemy before flying into them all at once, burning them. *Kagerō: Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. *Enjōmō: Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. *Kyokaen: Ace releases a large amount of flames and forms it in a firewall to defend against attacks.. *Enkai: Ace conjures a large amount of flames around his body in preparation for an attack. List of Wins/Victories: List of Loses/Defeats: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Monkey D. Luffy Profile (KKG was not allowed) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)Natsu Dragneel Profile This was Alvarez-Arc Base Natsu List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Users Category:Fire Users